Rules and Regulations for Writing a Manga or making an Anime
by WorstFanfictionsEVeryWeeBoo
Summary: Just posted chapter 2. I didnt expect to make a 2nd chapter. This whole thing was a joke to begin with.
1. Chapter 1

Rules and Regulations for Directing an Anime or Writing a Manga

 **Rule 1: The Intro**

As Stated by the Anime Gods up above, the anime must have the main characters running in some form or way in the intro.

 **Rule 2: Enter the Protagonist: Male**

In some form or way, the main protagonist, if male, must meet the standard of making himself look like a pervert by accidentally groping the main female protagonist in their first meet. Also, you can choose from these assortments of main male protagonist's templates.

The Clueless Jerk Guy

The Generic Male Protagonist

The Glutton

The Orphan

The Tragic Backstory

The Simply Clueless

Edgelord McEdgeson

The Actual Pervert

 **Rule 3: Bullsheit Powers**

The Main character must have some kind of special weapon unique to him, or a weak skill that he/she abuses. In other words, the main character must be op if the anime involves fighting or battling.

 **Rule 4: Only Regard If In a School Anime**

Most of the time, the main characters in a school anime must be in a club together. Also the main protagonist must have the window seat.

 **Rule 5: Enter the She-tagonist**

I won't bother with the details, since the formula for building a female character is so complicated. Just mix and match multiple ones you like from the list below.

Miss Mary Sue Senpai

The Happy Slave

The Tsundere

The Childlike

Over Sized Mammaries

Under Sized Mammaries

Yandere

 **Rule 6: Weird Hair**

In order to further distinguish your main characters from the other plebian background characters, they must have colored, or over exaggerated hair. It is a must when making the character as it will make the character more memorable. The hair must also go behind the eye for reasons unknown.

 **Rule 7: Enter the Animal Mascot**

Insert Weird colored or cute animal mascot.

 **Rule 8: The Harem**

The Male protagonist must be lusted or surrounded by a female cast. Add very few other main protagonists only for comedic effect.

 **Rule 9: The Punishment**

The female protagonist must punish the male protagonists for simple mistake. The male can't punish the female because that would be wrong. Grumble…grumble….complain…..

Here is a List of Anime Approved Punishments

Whipping

The frypan hit

The Fan hit

Pinching

One PUUUUUUUNCH

Biting

Lasers

Slashing

Plain Murder

 **Rule 10: Only Japan survives the apocalypse.**

Self-explanatory. Japan's Mech-robots and super fighting teenage alien from Beverly Hills with tattoos have saved them from the unholy apocalypse.

 **Rule 11: Nosebleeds**

If a character sees something perverted, they get a nosebleed, simple. Instead of the blood rushing the bone, it rushes out the nose. Its common anatomy.

 **Rule 12: Robots**

Hey Guys, instead of funding an all existence erasing bomb, or a tactical high powered proton sniper satellite, let's make robots so we can…

 **Rule 13: Yell our Awesome Attack Names**

It is a must to yell our attack name when attacking an enemy. It is common courtesy, and how else would they know what your cool looking attack is called.

 **Rule 14: Go ahead and Transform or Power Up, I won't interrupt**

Hey guys let's let Freeza reach his 100% power. He will give us a pizza. Actually, 2 pizzas. With Stuffed crust.

 **Rule 15: The Power of Friendship**

When a character is backed into the corner by an op opponent, and the writer has written himself into the wall, call on the power of Deus Ex Machina/Friendship to give the good guy a fighting chance.

 **Rule 16: Screaming makes you more powerful**

In order to power up, you must squat or scream, or both. We don't judge. You do you.

 **Rule 17: Endless Monologues**

They explain their entire life story to you. The villain even explains their entire plan and shows the hero how to foil them.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the 2nd part to: Rules and Regulations for Writing a Manga or making an Anime

 **Rule 18: Internal Monologues**

Are you getting beaten? Do an inner monologue with yourself about how worthless you are and how your friends have all the power. It helps.

 **Rule 19: Toast in the Mouth**

Completely disregard that healthy breakfast your mother made you and run to school with the toast in your mouth.

 **Rule 20: More Belts = More Power**

Your power is measured by the belts your wear.

 **Rule 21: I shop at Hot Topic**

Wearing a black coat ensures that you are very powerful.

 **Rule 23: We do not speak of the rule after Rule 21 and before Rule 23.**

 **Rule 24: Seamen on a Boat**

Any white liquid must be made extra gooey for reasons.

 **Rule 25: Banana**

Proceed to eat a Banana as sexual as possible.

 **Rule 26: Less Armor=More Protection**

Why should we have to wear a full set of armor, protect your vital organs! Like your shoulders, ankles, wrists, Mammies and kneecaps.

 **Rule 27: Hakuna Your Tatas**

An Anime Woman's breasts never follow the laws of gravity. Jiggle on!

 **Rule 28: Everyone is Hot**

Everyone has to be at least moderately good looking. It's Japan after all. Japan has no bad looking people.

 **Rule 29: The Beach or Hot Springs episode**

Because Fan Service.

 **Rule 30: Thumbs Up**

Believe It

 **Rule 31: The Perverted Wind Gods**

The wind blows the skirt up at the perfect time the protagonist is looking at a girl. Whats so interesting about laced cat undies.

 **Rule 32: Let it GOOOOOOOO!**

In some scenes, the animators are just lazy so they just slide a **Frozen** picture across the screen with a default background and lots of flashes.

 **Rule 33: Kuh Kuh Kuh Neko Neko Neko**

At least one character must end their sentences or phrases with a catchphrase. Neko

 **Rule 34: If It Exists. There Is Porn of It**

 **Rule 35: Magical Storage Plot Hole**

Where the hell does Brock Keep all the Pots he has? Where do they store their Giant Weapons! Up their asses?

 **Rule 36: Giant Weapons**

You have a sword? Don't make me laugh. I can easily beat you with my chosen weapon: The Oversized Spork.


End file.
